zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annual ZT Awards (Fanbased)
The Annual Christmas Zimmer Twins Awards is an award show hosted neutrally by EliteData every year around Christmas. This award show would consist of handing out virtual awards to various content creators for stuff. In 2017-2018, no award show was aired because of a failure in progress. In July 2019, EliteData further announced that the show will not bother with a "4th Annual" show. Timeline 2016 This is the same year where the creator of the show joined the ZT platform. This is where it all began. August - September '16 Elite wanted to create an award show after finding out that somebody by the name of BrookeZT created a show known as "The Zimmie Awards" following the year before. He got super excited and decided to make one himself, where he announced he would create this project in August. This project was set to air on September 25, 2016. But days before the release of the project, the creator got banned following some drama, and the awards were put on hold. November - December '16 Elite created a new account this month, and decided that he wanted to re-do the awards. He talked with the co-host, formally-known Physic8, and in December, they decided to begin production. Unlike the Zimmie Awards, this was going to be aired on YouTube and created with GoAnimate/Vyond. The project was aired on December 31, 2016 and closed the year off with a good note. A 35 minute livestream of a GoAnimate project. 2017 From the previous years success, Elite decided that he wanted to create a second-annual show, which was going to be planned out WAY better and going to be longer. November - December '17 Production began in early November, and over 15 minutes of footage was created. By December, both Physic8 and ELite were exhausted and didn't want to continue. However, around a few weeks before the release of the scheduled project, EliteData got grounded from his computer up to the day of release of the scheduled project. On December 23, 2017 (the scheduled date), the award show never aired and was dismissed from being aired later. Even with the suggestion to push the release date to January 11, 2018, EliteData and Physic8 gave up. 2018 This award show was expected to be the longest, best, and most creative project to ever air on Zimmer Twins' history. This project was announced in July '18, and progress was made right away. July - August '18 This was the announcement of the confirmation, and polls were posted and the award show was in major planning. Several posts were released about it and it was overall going to be a great project. November-December '18 This project was set to release on December 22, 2018. And in November of '18, the first juice of production was made and a total footage of 7 minutes was created. From the severe demotivation following afterwards, EliteData forgot about the project and nothing was aired on December 22nd. 2019 On July 22, 2019, EliteData confirmed that the Award Show for this year was postponed following the previous years. There was no success in the previous projects and there is no sense to try again.